Reichi Kahnsmithe
|image = Before Timeskip= |-|After Timeskip= |age = 19 (22 - Timeskip) |gender = Female |species = Human |blood type = AB |birth date = 2/1 |height = 5'9" |weight = 165lbs |occupation = Former Pop Idol |world of origin = World A |magic type = Life Manipulation Magic |epithet = Reichi }} Reichi Kahnsmithe (カンスミス 霊地 Kansumisu Reichi) is a former pop idol who accidentally stepped into World B. Appearance Reichi is a young woman who looks in her teens. She wears glasses, a dark blue shirt, a green hoodie and dark cyan shorts. She has pink hair and brown eyes. Due to her learning plant manipulation magic, her ears have become pointed, like an elf's. Personality Reflective, and idealistic. Reichi tends to be cautious and easygoing around friends, but around crowds of strangers, she acts outgoing. She rarely gets bored and most anything will entertain her, she has a knack for storing and reciting knowledge. She's gets overexcited and over eager and will miss small and big details alike. Extremely loyal. Adaptable and laid-back unless a strongly-held value is threatened. She is interested in understanding and helping people. Fears Her journey to World B started with a fire her pop group was caught in. She has no idea if any of them survived (She knows some didn't) and has adverse reactions to out of control flames. Gallery Abilities Weapons Reichi wields a spear she picked up near where she was thrown into World B. She later finds out that this spear is "Boutakatobi" one of the legendary 17 swords of Kazuki Ueda. Magic Reichi found a magic scroll which taught her how to use life manipulation powers. Special Attacks Weaknesses The life manipulation magic requires concentration and is weak to fire magics. Life manipulation magic also changes the shape of the user's ears, so an opponent will be able to tell what sort of magic she uses. Relationships Araigen Rensutsu - Araigen was the first person she met from World A since falling into World B. She had already learned a bit from World B and told Araigen about their situation. She has taken a liking to Araigen's name for World B, "Alternia" and has since become good friends with him. Hyobachi D. Yukizu - Hyobachi tried to steal Reichi's World A belongings and after a few hilarious situations, Hyobachi joined their quest to find a way home. History Before her fall into World B, Reichi was a successful pop artist. Her band was top chart for quite a while. When her band's popularity started to fall, she started being stalked by a fan. Over time, it escalated into constant nuisance eventually ending with said fan setting the hotel her and her pop group were staying in on fire. She woke up mid night to find her room on fire, during her escape, one of her friends was crushed by a falling part of the building in front of her, leading to a mental breakdown, and then a fall into World B. In World A, she was assumed dead, which causes Araigen to question her identity, but she quickly proves it to him. Quotes Trivia Reichi falls under the effects of Win Magic during the Tournament Arc. Her form is dubbed "Wild Reichi". Reichi was originally designed to be an Earth mage named "Paruhime Kahnsmithe". Her design was incredibly different, lacking glasses and having cyan hair. She also would wear blue armor and wield a greatsword. Reichi was designed to be the main character of her own story which would coincide with Araigen Rensutsu's later on in both their stories. In From Point A to Point B, Reichi takes on the former role of Fumeken Maletti, Araigen's first party member from an earlier revision. Fumeken would have control over water and would wield a katana. Though not much transferred to Reichi, the glasses in her design likely came from Fumeken. Reichi's first name is a combination of the japanese words "霊" (rei) meaning spirit or soul and "地" (chi) meaning Earth (as in one of the five elements). Reichi's timeskip design is based off of Sun Wukong from the Chinese classical novel Journey to the West. Site Navigation Category:A2B Category:Human Category:Female Category:Magic User Category:Playable